Princess Serenity!
by AMEDASANI
Summary: Princess Serenity went missing when she was 5. 12 years later she goes to a ball her wicked stepmother won't allow her to go to. What does she find out and will the stepmother ever forgive her. Please R
1. Chapter 1 At the Ball!

At the Ball!  
"Step mother" Serena called up the stairs.  
  
"What do you want Serena" She said walking out onto the balcony.  
  
"I was wondering if I could go to the ball tonight," Serena asked.  
  
"Absolutely not" her stepmother said, "we'd be the laughing stalk of the entire Kingdom".  
  
Serena frowned and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
She started singing as she made her stepmother and stepsisters tea.  
  
It was done and she toke it up stairs.  
  
She served them there tea and left.  
  
Later that night Serena helped her stepsisters and her stepmother into their dresses.  
  
When they left to go to the ball Serena cleaned up the house.  
  
Then she went into the kitchen to make herself dinner.  
  
After dinner she sat down in her rocking chair by the fire.  
  
"I wish I could go to the ball," Serena said.  
  
"Did somebody make a wish?" a woman asked.  
  
Serena stood up really fast and looked around.  
  
In popped a strange woman.  
  
"Who are you" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm your fairy godmother Serena," the woman said.  
  
"So why are you here" Serena asked.  
  
"You made a wish and I'm here to grant it" she said.  
  
"Okay" Serena said.  
  
The woman walked outside and Serena followed.  
  
She waved her wand at a pumpkin and it rolled out into the driveway.  
  
It turned into a golden carriage.  
  
Then she waved her wand at the mice that were on the ground and they became horses, and men to take her to the ball.  
  
Then she turned to Serena.  
  
"Well, turn around" she said.  
  
Serena did as she was told.  
  
And when she stopped she was wearing a beautiful white dress with gold circles as the trim on top.  
  
It was strapless. (You know Serena's princess dress).  
  
She was wearing glass slippers.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Thank-you" Serena said to the woman.  
  
"Your welcome Serenity" the woman said, "You will use your full name tonight, you are now Princess Serenity".  
  
When Serenity left the fairy godmother said "you have no idea how much of a princess you are".  
  
She smiled and popped out.  
  
Serena arrived at the palace.  
  
She got out of her carriage.  
  
Every one was already inside.  
  
She walked up the stairs.  
  
The doorman asked her name.  
  
"Princess Serenity" Serena said.  
  
"Now announcing the Princess Serenity," the doorman said.  
  
Everybody stopped dancing and stared at her as she entered.  
  
The prince walked forward.  
  
Serena walked down the stairs.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Prince Darien asked holding out his hand.  
  
Serena smiled and put her hand in his.  
  
He led her out to the dance floor.  
  
They started dancing to the song My Only Love!  
  
'Deep in my soul love so strong it takes control now we both now the secrets bared the feelings show driven far apart I make a wish on a shooting star there will come a day somewhere far away in your arms I'll stay my only love even though your gone love will still live on the feeling is so strong my only love my only love there will come a day somewhere far away in your arms I'll stay my only love, you've reached the deepest part of the secret in my heart I've known it from the start my only love there will come a day somewhere far away in your arms I'll stay my only love you've reached the deepest part of the secret in my heart I've known it from the start My only Love'.  
  
When the song ended they went out to the garden.  
  
They talked while they walked, and the prince realized that this was the most wonderful woman he had ever met.  
  
When they sat down on the bench.  
  
Serena smiled at the prince.  
  
"You know, you remind me of someone I know" Serena said.  
  
"Oh yeah who" he asked.  
  
"I don't know it's just this weird feeling that I've met you before" she said.  
  
"I feel the same way, only I can't put my foot on it" he said.  
  
Then Serena looked at him closer.  
  
"Prince Endymion of Earth" she asked.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
Then he stared at her closer. 


	2. Chapter 2

As the prince moved closer he gasped.  
  
"Are you Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't remember my past very much" Serena said.  
  
Just then her fairy godmother popped in.  
  
"You are the Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom" she said "I was your advisor Luna, you disapeared one night and we spent months looking for you. After a year they gave up. But I found you. You were with a wonderful man and his wife. I decided to let you stay there only I would act as your fairy godmother if you ever needed me".  
  
Then she popped out.  
  
Prince Darien, and Princess Serenity got up from the bench.  
  
They walked back to the castle.  
  
"People of Earth" Prince Darien began.  
  
Every one stopped dancing to look at him.  
  
"twelve years ago the Moon Princess went missing. And tonight she is found. She arrived here not knowing she was the princess for she grew up a peasent. I ask will the royal family of the Moon please come up here" Darien said.  
  
The royal family of the Moon made it's way up the stairs.  
  
"Now I introduce the Princess Serenity" he said.  
  
Queen Serenity turned to her long forgotten daughter.  
  
"Serenity" she breathed  
  
"Mother" Serena said.  
  
She flung herself into her mothers arms.  
  
Then her stepmother waltzed up the stairs.  
  
"Serena I thought I told you never to talk to strangers" She said "You were supposed to stay at home and clean the house".  
  
"Your not my mother anymore" Serena said.  
  
"How dare you" her stepmother said.  
  
She walked up and slapped Serena.  
  
Serena hid behind Darien.  
  
"Gaurds take her and her family away" he screamed at the gaurds.  
  
The gaurds came and took Serena's evil family away.  
  
When Serena looked down she saw her peasent clothes.  
  
"Oh no" she said.  
  
Luna then appeared and waved her wand.  
  
The dress Serena was wearing before was now back. 


	3. Chapter 3

When the ball ended everybody left exept for Queen Serenity, King Cole (had to do that), and Luna, Artemis, and Diana.  
  
Serena had silent tears running down her face as she spent more time with her real family.  
  
The Prince was talking to his Mother and Father.  
  
They did not look pleased.  
  
"Mother, can you please make Father understand how important this is" Darien asked his Mother.  
  
"Dear, this is very important to our son" his mother Queen Gabrielle said.  
  
"Yes, but dear if we do advertise it don't you realise how many people will come after her. I mean she is the only heir to the moon throne, and many men would want her to be their bride even if it ment kidnapping her" his Father King David said.  
  
"That is true so how about we only tell the people of the palace's, and the army's so they know who they can trust" Darien said before leaving.  
  
He walked over to the Royal family of the Moon.  
  
"Queen Serenity, I know you like having your daughter back but I have some bad news" he said.  
  
"We won't be able to tell everybody that she is back because she is the only heir, and she could get captured".  
  
He hugged Serena against him and she hugged him back.  
  
The Queen understood and saw how much love they still had after all these years.  
  
She watched as they started kissing.  
  
"I guess this means the engagment is still on" Queen Gabrielle asked as she also watched the two kiss like they were to only people in the world.  
  
"Ask them"Queen Serenity said pointing to them.  
  
The Queens started giggling uncontrolably and Darien and Serena broke apart.  
  
"I know my answere's yes" Serena said.  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with that" Darien said before the two started kissing again. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Serena awoke in the palace to a beeping.  
  
She looked at her purse and grabbed it.  
  
She dug inside and fished out her comunicater.  
  
"What is it" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena get over here now" Raye said "there is a youma in the park".  
  
"Be there in a sec" Serena said.  
  
She climbed out of bed and changed into street cloths.  
  
She stuffed pillows in the bed to make it look like she was still there then used her Luna pen respond if anyone tried talking to her.  
  
She jumped out the window and fled to the park.  
  
She hid behind a tree and transformed.  
  
"Eternal Moon Power" she yelled.  
  
She instantly transformed into the famous fighter nown as Sailor Moon.  
  
She rushed out from behind the tree.  
  
"Stop right there" Serena yelled "you are hurting inoccent people and I won't stand for it, I am Sailor Moon Champion of Love and Justice, and on behalf of the Moon I will punish you".  
  
"What can you do you little Moon brat" the youma asked "are you gonna throw your Tiara at me and make me scream" the youla yelled pretending to die.  
  
"No, much worse" she said.  
  
She twirled her staff and gold crescent moons shot out of it strait at the youma.  
  
They hit the youma and turned it to moon dust.  
  
"Guys I gotta go" Serena said.  
  
She jumped into a tree and jumped back to the palace.  
  
She detransformed and left the room.  
  
In the hall Serena saw a comotion up ahead.  
  
Aparantly a Lord had walked into a servent and was about to hit her.  
  
"Exuse me" Serena said running up "what right do you have to hit this innocent woman".  
  
"What right do you have to stop me" the Lord sneared.  
  
"I happen to be the princess of the moon sir, and I command you to stop doing what your doing and leave" Serena said pointing to a door.  
  
The lord left and Serena helped the servant girl up.  
  
"Thank-you miss" the girl said.  
  
"It was no problem, I know what it feels like to be a servent, I was in my stepmothers house until I found out that I was the moon princess" Serena said smiling.  
  
She walked the rest of the way down the hall and into the dinning room.  
  
Prince Darien, Queen Gabreille, King David, Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, and Diana were already sitting at the table.  
  
Darien got up and smiling went over to her.  
  
"Can I talk to you in the hall" he asked.  
  
"Sure" she said smiling and following him out into the hall.  
  
"Where did you go this morning, I went to see if you were awake and I saw pillows" he said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that, you see the truth is, well the truth is I'msailormoonthechampionofloveandjustice" she said. (I'm Sailor Moon the Champion of Love and Justice).  
  
"What" he said.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon the Champion of Love and Justice" she said again more clear.  
  
She looked away and frowned. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me, did you just say you were Sailor Moon" Darien asked.  
  
"Yes" Serena said still frowning.  
  
"Well that will make my protection job a lot easier, now I can track you wherever you are" Darien said.  
  
"What do you mean by that" Serena said.  
  
"I mean I'm Tuxedo Mask, the guy that saves you everyother day" Darien said.  
  
"Oh"Serena said.  
  
She smiled and threw herself on him kissing him.  
  
He kissed her back and the door opened.  
  
"Diana" Luna thretened.  
  
"Yes mother" Diana said and walked back to the table.  
  
Darien and Serena stopped kissing and went back to the table to eat.  
  
When they finished eating Darien took Serena out to the gardens.  
  
"These are so beautiful Darien" Serena said.  
  
"Not more beautiful than you" Darien said.  
  
"Oh, your so sweet" Serena said touching his cheek.  
  
She kissed him quickly and they kept walking threw the gardens.  
  
"Darien" a shrill high voice said percing the peace and quite of the garden.  
  
"Oh no" Darien said.  
  
"Oh, Darien ,I'm so glad I caught you before you went in" a girl said "I was wndering if you would like to do something tonight" the girl said wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Leave me alone Candis" Darien said.  
  
Then Candis saw Serena.  
  
"You" she said.  
  
"You" Serena said "I should have known one of my stepsisters would try to steal my fiance".  
  
Darien and Serena left and walked back to the castle.  
  
"So Darien, do you want to do something tonight"Serena suggested wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Always" he said.  
  
He pulled her closer to him and he kissed her hard and passionet.  
  
They ate dinner alone and snuck ever so queitly up to Serena's bedroom where they were busy all night long.(Auther wiggles eyebrows)  
  
The next morning after breakfast Darien, Serena, the royal family of the Moon, and the royal family of the Earth met to plan the wedding.  
  
They decided on February 28th.  
  
They would go to Hawaii for their Honey Moon.  
  
They had 1 month till the wedding so Serena was rushed off to get her measurments for her dress.  
  
Darien hung out with Andrew and the rest of his friends.  
  
Serena, and the other woman found Serena's friends and dragged them along with Serena to the bridal shop.  
  
They found out that Serena's friends were the Sailor Scouts.  
  
The bridesmades dresses were going to be the respective colors of their planets because they were the princesses of those planets. 


	6. Chapter 6

Serena this is so cool that you're the moon princess.  
  
"Now we don't have to go look for her"Raye said.  
  
"yeah well you try being an orphan not nowing exaclty who you are, then find out your Sailor Moon the champion of love and justice, then eventually find out you're the moon princess, then have to get ready for a wedding" Serena said.  
  
"Oh, look at this dress for you Raye" Serena said holding up a long red dress Raye's size.  
  
It was strapless, and had a beautiful bead design on it.  
  
"And look there are one's in all your colors" Queen Serenity said.  
  
"They're beautiful" Amy said.  
  
"And they will look gorgous on beautiful girls like yourselves" the sales clerk said.  
  
"Go away Roger" they said together.  
  
"Yeah okay" he said.  
  
The girls all laughed at there childhood friend.  
  
"Now go try these on" Serena said handing each girl there dress in the right color.  
  
They walked into separate dressing rooms to change.  
  
When they came out they were wearing the dresses and looked alike.  
  
"Okay we have our dresses, now you need yours Serena"they said.  
  
"Okay"Serena said.  
  
They looked around the store until they found the perfect one.  
  
It was also sleevless and had a pretty bead design but it was really long and had a beautiful vail to go with it.  
  
They pushed serena into a dressing room and helped her get into it.  
  
They admired it from inside the dressing room until the queens shouted for them to come out for them to see. They emirged and Serena stepped in front.  
  
"Oh you look beautiful Serena"Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Thank-you mother"Serena said.  
  
She went back into the dressing room and changed.  
  
They paid for the dresses and left.  
  
They spent the rest of the day in town until the girls saw some more of their friends.  
  
"Hey moon face" Amara said.  
  
"Hello Serena"Michelle said.  
  
"Hey guys" Serena said.  
  
"So what are you doing here in town" Amara asked.  
  
"Shopping for weading supplies"Serena said.  
  
"Who are you marring" Michelle asked.  
  
"Prince Darien" Serena said.  
  
"But only the moon princess can marry him" Amara said.  
  
"Exactly" Serena said.  
  
"Oh, Serena I'm so sorry for being sarcastic all the time" Amara said.  
  
"It's okay, believe it or not but I enjoy your sarcasim" Serena said.  
  
"Okay"Amara said.  
  
"So when's the weading"Michelle asked. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, um, it's on, it's on"Serena stammered.  
  
They really haden't talked about when it was going to be.  
  
"To be announced"Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Yeah everybody's invited"Serena said.  
  
"Okay we'll see you later"Michelle said.  
  
"Okay now lets head back before we run into anybody else"Serena said.  
  
As they were walking back to the castle the girls felt an evil force.  
  
"We gotta go"they said.  
  
The queens to the dresses as the girls changed.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power, Mercury Crystal Power,Mars Star Power, Jupiter Star Power,Venus Star Power" they yelled.  
  
They hopped off in search of the battle that was to take place. As they neared the battle field they saw the monster.  
  
It was attacking poor civilions.  
  
"Hey, watch who your dealing with"A voice said from the other side of the field.  
  
The monster sent a blast at them nocking them to the ground.  
  
"I need bigger pray then you" the monster said.  
  
"Why don't you try us on for sixe you jacked up jolapi" The girls said together.  
  
The monster turned toward them.  
Authers Note: sorry if it's so short. I've got brain freeze right now as I have about 5 stories going at wonce. Not all of them are on the sight though. I only have about 3 on the sight. Well I hope you enjoyed this even if it is super short. 


	8. Chapter 8

This is the author speaking. If any of you want shout-outs e-mail me at neoqueenserenity298@yahoo.com and I will add them to my next chapter. You can do this whenever you want. Tell me who it's to and what you want to say.  
  
"Why do you always have to mess up my buiseness"the monster said.  
  
"It's our job"Raye said.  
  
"Yeah well you won't have it if your died"the monster said.  
  
"We have no intention of dieing"Serena said.  
  
The fight went on and guess who won.  
  
(I wonder).  
  
As they walked back up to the castle Serena stopped.  
  
The girls turned around to face her.  
  
"What's up Serena" Raye asked.  
  
Serena got a dazed look on her face and passed out.  
  
"Serena" the girls shouted and ran back to her.  
  
They picked her up with Lita mostly carrying her as she was the strongest.  
  
When they reached the castle at a mad dash the gate opened.  
  
The ran into the court yard and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
They entered and started walked up all the stairs.  
  
On the way up they ran into a servent.  
  
"Go get Prince Darien" Mina said.  
  
The servent ran off in a hurry seeing Serena in this state.  
  
They continued up the stairs when Darien appeared.  
  
"What happened" he asked.  
  
"We don't know she just passed out" Amy said.  
  
Darien took her in her arms.  
  
Lita looked grateful and they went up the rest of the stairs to Serena's room.  
  
He set her on her bed before he rang for his mother, Queen Serenity, and the healer.  
  
Meanwhile Amy had taken out her computer and started typing furriosly.  
  
When it started beeping the girls all looked at her.  
  
"Oh no" Amy said.  
  
"What" the girls asked standing up.  
  
"Serena is no longer here on earth" Amy said.  
  
"What are u talking about. She's right there" Darien said.  
  
"No I mean her spirit is no longer in her body. It appears her spirit is on Neptune" Amy said.  
  
"How" Darien started.  
  
"Well it appears she had some sort of vision that took her there" Amy said.  
  
"Then lets go get her" Lita said.  
  
"Not so fast" Amy said "We need the outers too. All of them".  
  
"Like Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn" Raye asked.  
  
"Yes. That is exactly what I mean" Amy said.  
  
"Then lets go find them" Darien said as his mother arrived with Queen Serenity, and a healer.  
  
Auther Note:okay I know it sucks but hey. I am having a major brain freeze. I can't think of anything. 


End file.
